1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a plasma display panel with speedy gas-charge and discharge structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advantageous features of larger screen size, wider angle of view, higher resolution, and full-color image display, the plasma display panel (PDP) whose display effect is much superior to that of a cathode ray tube display (CRT display) has attracted the public interest in recent years.
Referring to FIG. 1, a three-dimensional diagram for a conventional plasma display panel is illustrated. Plasma display panel is composed of a front substrate 102 and a back substrate 108, wherein plural sustaining electrodes X and plural scanning electrodes Y are alternatively arranged on the front glass substrate 102. A plurality of transparent electrodes (not shown in the diagram) can be formed and defined prior to the formation of the sustaining electrodes X and scanning electrodes Y, wherein the defined patterns of the transparent electrodes depend on the different application, and are not to be described hereinafter. The sustaining electrodes X and scanning electrodes Y are covered by a dielectric layer 104. The dielectric layer 104, covered by a protection layer 106 made of magnesium oxide, is used to protect the sustaining electrodes X, the scanning electrodes Y and the dielectric layer 104. Besides, plural data electrodes A are located on the back substrate 108 in parallel and covered by the dielectric layer 116. The data electrodes A are allocated in a direction orthogonal to the direction of the sustaining electrodes X and the scanning electrodes Y. The Barrier ribs 112 are formed on the back substrate 108 parallel to the direction of the data electrodes A, and a fluorescent layer 110 is coated on the interval between every two adjacent barrier ribs 112.
The cavity between the front substrate 102 and the back substrate 108 is a discharge space filled with a discharge gas, a mixture of neon gas and xenon gas. A sustaining electrode X and a scanning electrode Y 108 located on the front substrate 102 together with their corresponding data electrode A located on the back substrate 108 define a display unit. In doing so, a plurality of sustaining electrodes X and scanning electrodes Y together with a plurality of data electrodes A will define plural display units arranged in a matrix configuration on the plasma display panel. When being excited, the gas enclosed at the discharge space will emit ultra-velvet light. The fluorescent layer 110 will emit visible light after it absorbs the ultra-velvet light of specific wavelength.
The plural display units can be arranged on a plasma display panel in the form of horizontal or triangular configuration. Referring to FIG. 2, a schematic diagram illustrates the mutual relationship between the display units and the electrodes on a plasma display panel in the form of horizontal configuration. Display units of different colors can be obtained by coating the fluorescent layer with different colors between the adjacent ribs. As shown in FIG. 2, the data electrode A1 controls the red display units R1 and R2; the data electrode A2 controls the green display units G1 and G2; the data electrode A3 controls blue display units B1 and B2. To drive a display unit, first of all, all the display data located within an erase period need to be erased. Then, within an address period, sequentially scan the scanning electrodes Y1 and Y2; select the display units to be lit by means of charging the data electrodes A1˜A3. Following that, within a sustain discharge period, an alternating voltage is provided between the adjacent sustaining electrode X1 and scanning electrode Y1, and also between the sustaining electrode X2 and the scanning electrode Y2; thereby, the selected display units will be lit continuously.
Referring to FIG. 3, a schematic diagram illustrating the mutual relationship between the display units and various electrodes allocated on a plasma display panel in the form of triangular configuration is shown. The triangular configuration for plural display units is achieved by arrangement of the barrier ribs 302. Take two adjacent and alternately arranged display units—green display unit G2 and red display unit R2 for example. The green display unit G2 is controlled by the data electrode A2 and the scanning electrode Y1, while the red display unit R3 is controlled by the data electrode A1 and the scanning electrode Y1. When the scanning electrode Y1 is scanned, the scanning electrodes A1 and A2 will lighten the green display unit G2 and the red display unit R3, respectively.
As disclosed above, the discharge space between the front substrate 102 and the back substrate 108 is filled with a discharge gas that is a mixture of neon and xenon. Before charging the discharge gas, the discharge space needs to be fully vacuumed first to assure the purity of discharge gas. However, neither the conventional display unit of horizontal configuration nor that of triangular configuration can be vacuumed or ventilated in a good speed.